


Marinette's Friend

by kittychat_ladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittychat_ladybug/pseuds/kittychat_ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This was originally written for ML Week and posted to my Tumblr*<br/>Chat wants to tell Alya. Ladybug doesn't. Let's see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marinette's Friend

“We should just tell them.”  
“She’ll be crushed.”  
“No, she won’t. Let’s just-“

“We can’t.”

This was not the first time Ladybug and Chat Noir had had this conversation in the past month. Because little more than a month ago, both had been in a rough battle that ended with them finding out each other’s secret identities. Since then, they had both sorted out their feelings and got together as a couple.

“Are you ashamed to tell them we’re together?” Chat’s emerald eyes flashed with hurt. Ladybug put her hand on his cheek reassuringly.

“No... God… No, Adrien.” She whispered, looking at her boyfriend beyond the mask. “I love you so much. I’ve always loved you so much. And Alya knows that.”

“Then why don’t we just tell her and Nino who we are?” Chat questioned for what felt like the millionth time. He grabbed Ladybug’s hands but she pulled away with tears in her eyes. She walked to the edge of the building they were standing on near her home.

“She’s going to be disappointed… Alya loves Ladybug so much. She follows her everywhere. She spends hours of her life researching her. She has a blog called the Ladyblog even! How is she going to feel when she finds out her hero is just clumsy, plain, lying… Marinette.” Her voice cracked on the last word as she released her transformation. Tikki flew out, landing on her shoulder. She hugged the side of her head. Marinette took a shaking breath as she felt warm arms go around her.

“Marinette, you’re more amazing than you realize. You even made me fall in love with you in and out of costume. I wasn’t disappointed… And Alya won’t be either.”

Marinette tuned around quickly to argue but Chat put one clawed finger to her lips, still transformed.

“But, if this is what you want, we don’t have to tell Alya and Nino yet.”

Marinette bit her lip before giving him a small smile. Yes, she would be brave enough to tell Alysa one day. And when she did, Adrien would be there to support her.

“Thank you.”

Chat’s sweet smile immediately turned back into a catty grin. He scooped Marinette up into his arms.

“Well, it’s late, so let’s get you home, Princess.”

He jumped off the building, saying more flirty comments as he went. But that was where the recording stopped, Alya’s phone storage full. She sat back from her position on a nearby roof and wiped the tears from her eyes. Alya had spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir after the latest akuma attack and had followed them.

She had just gotten hidden on a nearby roof and started recording when the conversation started. Of course, she was shocked to say the least. But she was not angry at Marinette for keeping her secrets. Alya still loved her despite everything. And so, she deleted the recording. She would protect her best friend’s secret and wait until Marinette was comfortable enough to tell her. Because, before she was a journalist and a blogger, she was Marinette’s friend.


End file.
